A houshi's love
by Kililly
Summary: a original charecter mixed w IY char. so don hate meh n read my fic--plz review-rated R for later chapters--


I was walking at the back of the line with Kikiome talking to me about something or other involving Inu Yasha. I was nodding every few minutes but I wasn't paying attention to what my best friend was saying. I was staring at Miroku who earlier that day told me he had to say something to me as soon as we found a place to camp. "Do you agree?" Kikiome said. I caught her say that and came back to reality. "Huh? I'm sorry what did you say?" I replied to Kikiome's question. "Nothing I was just wondering if you were payin attention or not." She said looking at me. "Heh...well sorry. I wasn't." "I know." she said shaking her head in disappointment. I then went back to staring at Miroku as Kikiome ran up to the front of our group to annoy Inu Yasha. I then ran up to Miroku and put my head on his shoulder and said, "I'm scared to be in the back alone. Please protect me." As innocently as I could. Miroku nodded and we walked to the back. I saw Sango give me a look that I couldn't tell the meaning of. 'Oh well. If I can have Miroku and make her jealous then I am happy' I thought.  
We stopped at a castle and got rooms there thanks to Miroku. Sango, Kikiome, and I shared a room as Inu Yasha, Miroku and Shippo shared another. "I am going to take a bath," said Sango. "Do as you please. Nobody cares." I said stretching as I laid down on the over sized cushions that were placed on the floor. Sango left with out saying another word "You say that I am mean." Said Kikiome walking over to were I was spread out on the floor. She sat down on a cushion next to me as I sat up. I didn't reply to what Kikiome had said knowing if I did I would get a huge lecture on it. "Lets go see what we can smuggle outta the castle." I said and Kikiome shrugged. As I was leaving out the door, she walked up and followed any way.  
As we walked through the halls of the castle searching in rooms to see what we could find, I was walking behind Kikiome who stopped real fast causing me to bump into her. "What did you do that." I then cut myself off by hearing Miroku's voice. 'So this is the room they are staying in' I thought as Kikiome and I shuffled to the door to get a better hear of what they were saying. "I told you not to annoy me, Shippo!" We heard Inu Yasha say in his annoyed sounding voice. "I think I will go out for a walk if you don't mind, Inu Yasha." Miroku said. "I don't care. Good riddance." Inu Yasha replied. As we heard Miroku walk across the floor to the door we were listening from. I turned to see were Kikiome had gone and I saw her go into a door across from the one we were against. 'Darn her.' I thought as I swore under my breath.I tried to walk down the hall quickly but making sure not to run in case of dropping something or having Miroku hear. I turned from the door to walk down the hall. At that same moment Miroku had come out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Oh Kililly. What a surprise." He said. I turned and saw Miroku with a towel tied around his waist. "Oh I'm sorry." I said looking away from his chest. I stared at the floor. "No.it is no problem at all." Miroku had said walking toward and putting his arm around me as we walked down the hall. "Would you like to join me in the bath house outside?" he had said. "What??" I said as I heard something fall in the room that Kikiome had been. Miroku smiled at me as I looked at him in confusion. 'Why does he always do this??' I thought. I was about to say my answer when I had remembered that Sango had gone off to the bath. "No. I simply can not." I said disappointed with my own answer. "Why is that? I would enjoy it if you came with." Miroku had said pulling me closer against his chest. "I can't because Sango is there right now and I would not like to disrupt her." Miroku had gone silent for a few seconds. I was upset knowing that this chance might not come again. "Alright then." Miroku had said breaking our silence. He looked at me with one last look almost hoping I would join him. 'Is he serious??'  
"Wait." I said grabbing his arm. "Yes?" he said, "Earlier this morning.you told me you were going to tell me something." I said just remembering and not wanting to tell him how I felt like I was about to. "Oh yes." he said with a look of disappointment almost as if he had been waiting for me to say the thing I had wanted to for so long. I heard light footsteps outside of the doors by us and I figured it was Kikiome trying to listen in. "Yes well what I had to tell you was." Miroku got cut off as a demon burst threw the paper thin doors next to us. "Miroku!" I yelled as I ran to Miroku, who had gotten thrown across the room. 'Why does something always ruin my time alone with him?" I thought as I kneeled down to see if Miroku had been all right. I saw his body lying there, still with the towel wrapped around his waist. I saw Kikiome rushing in with Inu Yasha at her side and Shippo on her shoulder. As I quickly went back to seeing if Miroku was all right I saw that he had been knocked unconscious. 'Great time for him to pass out' I thought as I saw Inu Yasha kill the demon with one swipe of his sword. Kikiome looked at me holing Miroku's head off the ground and she rushed over. Inu Yasha sighed and said, "I don't even get a thanks?" I gave him an evil glare while wondering how he couldn't care if Miroku was hurt or not. "Okay Kikiome.help me get Miroku to a bed." Kikiome looked at me and shook her head. Looking away really fast. "Fine then get Inu Yasha to do it." "Uh...Kililly.he's awake." "Huh?" I said looking at Miroku stand himself up and then I looked back toward Kikiome who quickly turned away. I saw Miroku's towel fall down to the floor. I picked up the towel holding it up while looking away to make sure I didn't see anything. Miroku got his towel on securely and stuck out his hand to help me up from off the floor. I took it and walked with him down the hall as Kikiome had grabbed Inu Yasha and pulled him off somewhere with Shippo following. Miroku held my hand as we walked down the hall to an empty room. The room looked like a library with one huge sofa in front of a fireplace, which had been lit. As we walked across the room to sit on the sofa, I noticed he was still holding my hand. My heart was pounding as we sat down together. Then Miroku let go of my hand. I was upset but not so much to complain. He then took a long look at me, and then the fire. 'What is he doing?' Miroku then scooted closer to me and asked, "Do you think Sango is out now? Or would you like it if I went and joined her myself?" I looked at the monk and smacked him softly at the back of his head not trying to damage his head from after he was knocked unconscious. "Don't you dare" I muttered. 


End file.
